Jurassic Park IV
by Lina Marie
Summary: She was stranded with no way out, surrounded by killer dinosaurs. When the king of the beasts comes to her for help, they develop a sibling bond that will never be broken. Then a raptor shows loving interest in her, unknowingly thrusting her into danger time and time again. Finally when her rescue party comes, can she leave behind her new family and her new love? Raptor/OC
1. Chapter 1

I panted as I ran away from the raptor, its hissing heard behind me. Spotting a tree up ahead I pushed myself faster, launching up into the tree as fast as I could. The creature clicked and hissed, circling around the tree curiously. I tried to slow my heartbeat as I closed my fearful emerald eyes, my bright red hair blowing in a breeze. It eventually huffed and ran out of sight, my shoulders sagging as I sighed in relief.

"Damnit." I whispered as I brought my knees to my chest, drifting to sleep as I leaned my head against the trunk.

The Next Morning

I growled obscenities as I tried to start a fire, the cold day making it almost impossible. Shaking my head I tried again, gasping when the fire lit up almost angrily. Smiling in satisfaction, I leant towards the fire for warmth. The leaves rustled but when I scanned the area I saw nothing, writing it off as the wind that was blowing through.

1 Month Later

I felt like I was being watched for a week now, the feeling nagging at the back of my mind. It made me extremely paranoid when I went out for food, gathering it before going back to my shelter. It was in the hollow base of a huge tree, the small entrance covered with the hide of a parasaurolophus. Inside my shelter I was making kabobs with the dinosaur meat I took from a new carcass. Munching on a fruit as I made my way outside, I froze when I saw the Spinosaurus standing in front of my fire. It was still as it breathed slowly, its eyes flicking from the fire to me.

_Don't move _I whispered in my head as I held onto my food tightly, not moving at all as it tilted its head. After a moment it suddenly sat on the ground, its legs bent as its strong arms were laid out in front of it. It favored its right side as its tail wrapped around its left, the deep gash in its left thigh bloody and obviously painful. The sail on its back shook as it shook its head, the long snout graceful as it laid its head by the fire.

_Shit _I yelled in my head as I kept still, watching the enormous creature as it watched me. Trying to think of a way out of this, I could come up with none. Closing my eyes as I made up my mind, I opened them back up to see the Spinosaurus had raised its head to watch me better. I took a step back, the creature doing nothing but focusing on the fire. Disappearing into my shelter I tried to look for another way out, cussing when I saw none. The meat in the corner caught my eye, a frown appearing on my face as I picked it up.

"Well, here goes nothing." I whispered to myself as I stepped back outside, the Spinosaurus' head back on the ground. It lifted it as I stepped outside though; its head tilted in curiosity as I slowly came up to the fire. Sitting on the opposite side, I cooked the meat over the fire as I watched the beast. It watched me back; its injured leg twitching as it huffed. Its snout turned away from me, its tongue appearing as it licked its wound. I winced as a quiet whine came from it, its snout dropping to the ground by its tail. Sighing as I stood, I cautiously made my way to its side. The creature turned towards me slowly, a huff leaving its mouth as it eyed me. I approached it extremely cautiously, setting the cooked meat in front of the injured beast. Backing away I watched as it turned towards me immediately, its snout sniffing the meat curiously as it tilted its head.

"Go ahead, its good." I whispered quietly as I sat by the fire, the creature eyeing me before slowly taking it in its long snout. Lifting its head as it swallowed, a huff left its mouth before it ate the rest quickly. When it was down it turned towards me, glancing at its wound before looking back at me. I frowned but stood once again, getting some more of my cooked meat and giving it to it. It shook its head as if irritated, but still ate the meat quickly. Its head turned away from me as it huffed, its snout lying by its tail as it quieted down.

"Well, that went well." I whispered before leaving the fire on, disappearing into my shelter as I tried to rest.

The Next Morning

I yawned as I woke up and stretched, opening my eyes as I glanced around. Suddenly everything from last night came back, my brain suddenly awake as I stood quickly. Slowly making my way to the entrance, I peeked outside and had to resist screaming. The Spinosaurus was right outside the entrance, its snout in my face as I tried to go out. I stumbled back into my shelter as it huffed, backing away as its snout followed me slowly. It stopped and whined, the sound painful before it pulled out. I frowned as I slowly crawled out of the shelter, the creature in the process of trying to stand. It turned to watch me as I stepped outside, slowly coming up to it sadly. Its sharp eyes watched me as I came up to its injury, but it made no move to harm me. I scanned the injury; the gash looking like it got it in a fight with a triceratops and its horns. Frowning I went in my shelter, grabbing a bottle of water and some antibiotic gel.

Walking back outside I saw the creature snorting at the dying fire, its attention turning to me immediately. I walked up to its wounded leg slowly, keeping an eye on its movements as I did so. It snorted but did nothing threatening, its head resting on the ground near me. Shaking with concealed fear, I stopped by the wound and took a deep breath. Uncapping the clean water, I slowly poured it over the wound. The creature snorted but kept still, watching me closely as I worked. After the bottle was empty I opened the gel, squeezing the whole tube onto the wound. Humming thoughtfully I ran back in my shelter, grabbing tape and running back to the beast.

Yanking off my shirt, I gently laid it over the wound. The creature hissed but again kept still, its snout rising as it watched me. Taking the tape, I used it to stick the shirt to the wound. It would keep the wound clean and the gel would stay on it. After doing that I pulled away with the supplies, glancing at the creature's snout full of teeth. It brought its snout to the wound, sniffing it lightly before huffing. It turned towards me and whined quietly, slowly bringing its snout to my frame. After a moment it sniffed me slowly, pushing its snout into me gently as it whined. My body was frozen as I tried to calm down, my eyes watching its every move.

Alcazar's (Spinosaurus) POV

I watched as the small one that fed me tended to my wound, my sharp eyes watching it's every movement. It rubbed something on it that took the pain away, my eyes softening as I huffed silently. It attached something to me over the wound, my eyes narrowing in confusion as my tail twitched. The small one pulled away once it was done, its attention turning towards my snout. I ignored it as I brought my snout to the wound, sniffing it curiously as the pain went away somewhat. Huffing in satisfaction I turned towards the weakling, whining in thanks as I leaned closer to it. Sniffing at it lightly, I gently nuzzled it as I whined in surprise. _Its female _I said to myself in my head, nuzzling her again before pulling away.

The small one shuddered and slowly backed away, my head lowering as I realized she was still scared. Tilting my head I leaned towards her again, whining and nuzzling her gently again. After a moment her tiny hand touched my snout, the soft appendage rubbing it gently. I purred in response, the small one jumping in surprise.

OC's POV

I jumped as the creature purred at my touch, my frame shaking in surprise as I paused. It purred again as it pushed into my hand gently, my hand rubbing its snout habitually. Smiling to myself, I continued to pet it gently with both hands. It pulled away after it purred once more, its snout turning to its stomach as it whined. My eyes widened and I ran into my shelter, grabbing all the meat I had and bringing it outside. The Spinosaurus turned towards me once I came outside, eyeing the meat hungrily as I lowered its snout slowly.

"There you go girl." I muttered as I dropped the meat it front of the creature, guessing it was a girl. I guess I guessed wrong because it snorted, hissing as it shook its head.

"Ok then, you're a boy?" I stuttered out as I took a step back, sighing in relief when it whined and leaned towards me. I smiled and turned to start a fire, gasping when a weight pushed me to the ground. Turning fearfully, I huffed as I found out the creature pushed me. It seemed to be playful as it nodded its head, making me smile brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit!" I screamed as I was flung into the lake, swimming back to the surface to glare at the culprit. The Spinosaurus managed to pull off an innocent look, its head tilting as it put a foot in the water. My eyes widened and I struggled to swim to the other side, my limbs working faster as I heard it enter the water completely. I managed to get to the other side before the creature, panting as I crawled towards the bushes. A deep growl made me freeze in my place, my head slowly rising as drool fell. A tyrannosaur was standing in front of me, its teeth flashing as it roared. I scampered back quickly as it stepped out of the forest, screaming as its head lowered. The spinosaurus suddenly rose out of the water, shoving the tyrannosaur away from me.

Jumping up onto my feet quickly to avoid being stepped on, I watched as the spinosaurus smacked the tyrannosaur with his tail. The t-rex roared as it snapped its jaws, the spino avoiding it quickly. Spino then spun around and bit the t-rex's neck, yanking it to the ground roughly. The t-rex hit the ground harshly, roaring angrily as spino sunk its teeth deeper. Spino's hand clutched on its head and shoulder, his head flicking as he snapped the t-rex's neck. I was frozen as I watched it all, the spino turning towards me with a quiet whine.

Alcazar's POV

I heard my human screaming as big one roared, my protective instincts snapping into place as I swam to the banks. I jumped out of the water with a deep growl, shoving the big one away from my human by head-butting his side. He shook his head as if dazed, my tail turning to slam into his head. He roared angrily as he snapped his jaws where my tail was, my body stepping out of the way at the last second. Bringing my head around with another growl, I bit his thick neck harshly as I shoved him to the ground. Raising my hands I sunk them into his snout and shoulder, flicking my head forward as I heard a loud **snap**.

Letting the big one go once it was dead, I turned towards my human with a quiet whine. She was shaking in fear, her heartbeat rising above what I realized was normal. Dropping to the ground slowly, I carefully nuzzled her tiny body. Pushing a little harder, I purred in joy as she climbed onto my muzzle. Rising carefully I made my way to the water, slowly wading in to get away from the big ones territory. Coming up on the other side, I heard the big ones mate make her way to the banks. Turning towards the trees, I quickly made my way into them before she could see me. My little human curled into a ball on top of my head, her little body ceasing her shaking slowly.

OC's POV

I must have fell asleep on Spino's muzzle because next thing I knew, we were back at my shelter and he had lain down and fell asleep. Sitting up slowly, I patted Spino's nose as I stretched. The dinosaur rumbled but kept still, snorting as I wiggled a bit in place. As I made my way off of him I yawned quietly, stumbling when I stepped on the ground. The creature opened his eyes to watch me, his body keeping still as he relaxed. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, frowning when he snorted and turned his head away. Pouting slightly I made my way to my shelter, collapsing on my mattress with a groan.

"I love you Spino, but you aren't a very comfortable bed." I muttered under my breath as I rubbed the back of my neck, scrunching my nose when I felt how dirty I was. Getting up slowly, I made my way to my small toiletry supply. Grabbing a soap and towel I stepped outside, eyeing the spinosaurus as he turned towards me. Tilting my head I made my way into the surrounding trees, heading to a waterfall a few minutes away. I smiled as I heard the creature huff, his footsteps following shortly after. My body was suddenly airborne, a scream leaving my mouth in surprise.

"Damnit dude!" I yelled as I realized I was sitting on the spinosaurus' snout, a pout on my face as I held onto my things tightly. A grumble was my only response, the creature moving through the forest quickly. He was passing the waterfall, my eyes widening as I realized it.

"Hey, whoa buddy, stop!" I said as I tapped on his snout rapidly, the spinosaurus tilting his head slightly in confusion.

Alcazar's POV

I tilted my head as the little one spoke to me, her small hand tapping my snout. Tilting my head slightly in confusion, I snorted and put her down. She stood there for a moment, and then disappeared through the trees. Shaking my neck I quickly followed her, my head lifting as I realized she wanted to bathe. Sniffing the area, I deemed it safe and sat on the banks. The little one ran and jumped into the water with a laugh, my head getting wet as it lay on the ground. Snorting in irritation, I opened my eyes to glare at her momentarily. She was flailing through the water, her small body bobbing in the water. I tilted my head in confusion as I felt my insides squeeze, my head lifting as I realized it was a reaction to her.

_But I don't want to mate with the female _I told myself as I huffed, lifting my snout to watch her closely. Her fiery scales on her head were soaked and looked like blood; her dark-ish scales wet as well as she rubbed something on her. My eyes narrowed as I glanced around the clearing, seeing nothing that could be a danger as I stood. As I made my way into the water, the little one watched me but continued what she did. Lying down in the shallow side, I purred as the warm water soothed my body. I kept one eye open to watch the little one, officially accepting her as one of my own.

OC's POV

Once I was finished washing myself I came up to the spinosaurus, rubbing his snout as he purred in response. His eyes opened but his body stayed still, his gaze surprisingly soft as he huffed at me. Tilting my head I kissed his snout slowly, watching as he purred then closed his eyes. Just his head was bigger than my body, yet he was so gentle as he nuzzled me. Smiling I slowly washes his snout, his eyes staying closed as he purred. After I was done I rubbed his sail softly, his body shifting slightly but otherwise kept still. I continued to explore the mighty creature's body, shuddering when I came to his claws but didn't show fear. As I came back to his head his eyes had opened, his snout coming closer to me as he purred. I rubbed the top of his head gently, his eyes closing once again. His head suddenly rose as he growled, his eyes trained on the other side of the lake. He stood slowly as he shook his head, roaring at the trees as he stomped.

I turned my head to see what it was, tilting it in confusion when I saw nothing. A carnotaurus stepped out from the forest, my eyes widening as I stumbled back. I ended up in between Spino's legs, underneath his large frame as he roared a warning. The carnotaurus eyed me but backed away, disappearing into the trees when Spino roared again. Taking deep breaths I hugged Spino's legs, standing up as he huffed and stilled. I walked back onto land quickly, shivering as a breeze blew through. My creature lifted his snout to the air, sniffing it before walking up to me.

_Hold on, my creature? _I asked myself with a frown, slipping on my clothes as I glanced at him. He watched me carefully, glancing around before turning to me again.

_Eh, what the hell _I thought to myself as I smiled at him, walking into the forest with him close behind.

Alcazar's POV

I followed the human closely, taking care not to step on her. My eyes skimmed over our surroundings, a huff leaving me when I saw no danger. We eventually came back to her nest, my little one disappearing into the tree. I still didn't get how she did that, huffing as I laid down quietly. Turning to my side, I observed my almost completely healed wound. Tilting my head in curiosity, I turned back to my little one as she came back out. She held some food we hunted the other day, starting that fire thing that she always did each night.

My head tilted as she put the food over it, somehow changing the taste though I didn't mind. I purred as I set my head down behind her, her body leaning against my neck after a moment. Closing my eyes I listened to her fluttering noise she made, the noise calming down as her breath did. When she got off me I opened my eyes, snorting as she gave me most of the done food. Eating it quickly, I laid my head back down. She ate her own food, then patted my snout and disappeared in her shelter. Once I heard her settle down and be silent, I brought my body closer to the entrance protectively. I rested my head next to the entrance, closing my eyes as I fell asleep guarding my little one.


	3. Chapter 3

(OC's POV)

I huffed as I tried to drag the small Hadrosaur to camp, Spino watching me with a tilted head. I glared at him and continued pulling it up the hill, a huff leaving his mouth as he came up. The dead animal suddenly disappeared from my grip, my own body being raised high off the ground. Biting back the scream that bubbled in my throat, I looked up to find that Spino was carrying us both.

"Show off." I muttered as we moved quickly back to camp, Spino suddenly stopping as he sniffed the air. He set me and our meat down on the ground, turning and snarling at the forest around us. At that moment I figured out two things: One, these things were small because he didn't attack right away and two, they were planning to attack me and my prize because otherwise he wouldn't be so defensive. A saw bushes rustle to my right, looking up at Spino to see him focused elsewhere.

_Must be raptors _I thought to myself as I slowly backed away, Spino's presence suddenly becoming very comforting. A large body slammed into me from the side, my head cracking against a rock as I hit the ground. And just like that, the lights were out.

(Time Lapse: 12 Hours)

I groaned as I slowly came back to myself, my head pounding like a drum was inside.

"My god, what happened." I whispered to myself as I raised my hand to cover my eyes, everything around me eerily silent as I bent my knees. I was on the ground and I wasn't comfortable at all, but I was still alive and that was great news. Then my memory of what happened flashed back, and being alive suddenly didn't sound so great. Keeping still until I could see around me, I slowly opened my eyes and bit back a curse. It was night but every little light still killed my head, my eyes automatically closing again to save themselves. A hiss sounded from my left and I cursed inwardly, debating whether to open my eyes or play dead.

Opening my eyes slowly, I looked to the left and bit back a gasp. Right next to me is what looked like a pack of raptors conversing with each other. One glanced at me and chirped to the others, all of them looking at me at the same time. The biggest one of them all turned a little slower, tilting his head as he came closer to me. He was a forest green with black tiger stripes, his eyes a deep red color with black feathers on his head. He was easily the biggest raptor in the pack, and obviously the pack leader by the other's wariness of him. His whole body was bulging with muscles, his claws and teeth very sharp and large.

"Damn." I said quietly as I backed away slowly, his head tilting as a chirp left his mouth. He seemed to almost be pleading with me, my own head tilting as I froze in place.

A/N: I know I know, it's a short chapter, but this was all I could come up with at the moment. I'm so very sorry and I hope I can make it up to you guys in the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

(Alcazar's POV)

I stopped as I caught scent of another predator, small but in a large group with others of its kind. It was familiar, the danger it posed causing me to snarl. Most of the scent was in front of me so that's where I faced, my jaw dropping as I snarled angrily at the threat. A thump was heard behind me but I ignored it, snapping my jaws at the raptor that appeared in front of me. It hissed back as it darted away, its kind circling me warily. I stepped back carefully, mindful of my little one.

_My little one!_ I thought suddenly, turning my head only to see that she was gone. I stomped on the ground and roared, everything scattering at the terrifying sound. Shaking my neck I scanned the now empty clearing, whining when I couldn't find the little one anywhere. Smelling her blood I bent my head to the ground, pushing my snout against a rock where it was located. Another whine left me as I snorted, looking around once again. Another roar was heard off in the distance, my head snapping around as I heard it in my territory.

I stomped in the sounds direction angrily, my focus on killing the creature. It roared again as I approached, seeing that it was the small red one. Huffing I ran into the river where it was, the creature stumbling back at my ambush. My jaws locked around its tail immediately, my neck muscles rippling as I yanked it down. A weak roar left its mouth as it struggled, my foot resting on its stomach to keep it down. Taking my foot off I locked my jaws around its neck, yanking my head back to pull off half of its throat. Blood shot out of its wound immediately, the creature stilling as it whined one last time. Swallowing what was in my mouth I pulled away, swimming back across the river to search for my little one.

Arriving at the sight that I lost her, I sniffed the ground once again. Finding her blood I searched that area, looking for anything to help me. A few feet away there was more of her blood resting on a plant, my muzzle leaning down to ensure that it was hers. Once I did I moved forward, tracking her down bit by bit. I came upon a waterfall and tilted my head, following the trail as it headed to the top of it.

_Damn creatures _I thought to myself, using one of my little one's words. I eventually got to the top, searching for the trail again. My arms held me up as I dropped my head to the ground, my muzzle searching it closely for any trail to follow. Whining as I lay on the ground, I watching as the light fell quickly. My head rested on the ground as it disappeared, everything covered in darkness around me.

_My little one _I whined out as I heard chirps, snorting as I watched as the dirt resettled. The river next to me flowed quietly, the area becoming peaceful soon after. Little creatures chirped and howled quietly, my hearing catching every sound that was made. Lifting my head I watched as the night light started appearing, everything being lit up because it was especially bright tonight. I huffed and laid my head down again, thinking of my little one and her safety. Wishing she was next to me and safe was all I did for a long time, the water flowing next to me and eventually putting me to sleep.

(OC's POV)

The leader came closer to me once again, his red eyes glancing at the tree that I was up against. They came back to me when I took a deep breath, his head tilting as he leaned closer. Learning from my time with Spino, I held still and watched him warily. He brought his snout to beneath my chin, resting it against my collarbone as he sniffed me. His breath was warm and soft on my skin, my jaw clenching shut as he buried his muzzle in my neck. For having scaly skin, it was surprisingly smooth against my own. One of his pack chirped, breaking the silence.

The leader stood straight once again and hissed, turning towards the pack member that chirped. It took a step back and chirped a few more times, the leader snorting before turning back to me. His muzzle was once again buried in my neck, a huff leaving him before he pulled away. He looked at me then turned and walked away, chirping to the others of his pack before disappearing with a few males. I stayed huddled against the tree, a few of the pack watching me warily.

(Time Lapse: The Next Morning)

I groaned as I felt the sun beat down on me, my eyes opening as they slowly adjusted. The raptors were already up and moving around, a gasp leaving me as I remembered where I was. Feeling movement next to me I looked, jumping away when I saw the leader. He was sleeping soundly, his breath leaving him silently. My hands rose to rub my eyes, my knees curling closer to my chest. His tail twitched as he opened his eyes, his head rising as he yawned quietly. I tilted my head as I realized that it was cute, his gaze turning towards me as he chirped. Tilting my own head I watched as he scooted closer to me, his head dropping onto my lap gently as he closed his eyes. My eyes widened at his actions, my hands clenched and at my sides.

Another raptor came up to us quietly, chirping as if asking a question. The leader opened his eyes and looked at it, chirping back as he glanced at my still form. I watched as they seemed to have a conversation, the other raptor leaving after a hiss from the leader. Turning towards me he stretched out his muzzle, sniffing my collarbone gently as he nuzzled it. A chirp was directed towards me before he stood, making his way through the nests and looking back at me. Getting the impression that he wanted me to follow, I got up and dusted myself off before following him.

We made our way to the other side of the raptor nests, a half-eaten carcass greeting me as we got there. My hand immediately rose to cover my nose, my eyes narrowing at the smell it gave off. The leader looked at me and tilted his head, going behind me and nudging me gently. He chirped and pushed me harder, my body stumbling forward at the strength. His muzzle rubbed against my back gently, his body coming into my sight as he stopped in front of me. I watched as his jaws closed around a piece of meat, his neck yanking back with the meat following. He came up to me and held it out to me, tilting his head as I shook my head.

A huff left him as he rose to his full height, easily a foot taller than me and imposing. He thrust the meat into my face, letting it go happily when I grabbed it with a scowl.

A/N: And here we have it folks! Haha xD as always, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
